


folded leaves

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: he thinks this is something to be captured, pressed like flowers between the leaves of a light novel. to be found another day, a lingering remnant of a summer he lived.





	folded leaves

**Author's Note:**

> TIME: the end of summer  
> PLACE: at a flower shop
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=336168#cmt336168)

the sheets are billowing outside, a sure sign of summer coming to an end. his mother always prefers to wash the curtains and sun the futons at the end of summer, so that summer lingers just a little longer in their house. this time of year is always hazy for kisumi, the high heat and humidity making him lethargic. he’s supposed to meet sousuke for swimming later, and he supposes leaving now would a sight better than melting into the floor of the porch and waiting for hayato to come home.

going to the flower shop where sousuke’s working for the summer is a distracted journey, with detours to the conbini for a drink, a pause to pet one of the cats that lazed about the town on days like this. the interior of the shop is cool in contrast to the sticky heat permeating the town streets, the flowers seem to sigh as he wanders in. sousuke’s behind the counter making an arrangement of some sort, kisumi can only identify carnations from the flowers sousuke is using. he knows nothing about flowers or flower arrangement, but it looks good to him. sousuke’s holding up some flowers and comparing them, before he settles for something that looks like lilies, tucking them into the arrangement and tying them in place with florist wire.

sousuke hands him a flower later, after he emerges from the back room with his bag and without the apron, ready to go to the pool. kisumi laughs, but he tucks it behind his ear. he’ll give it to hayato later, who probably knows which flower it is and appreciate it more than kisumi can. but he appreciates the gesture of it, the thought sousuke puts into showing he cares about kisumi in the small ways.

it’s been a summer of small gestures and an old friendship starting back up, sharing ice cream and talking about the future, dangling their feet in the pool while they watched the clouds drift past. in this small town he knows every corner of, he remembers laughing like he never has before, the slow, hazy build of something that might be more than a friendship, but not quite something else yet.

he thinks this is something to be captured, pressed like flowers between the leaves of a light novel. to be found another day, a lingering remnant of a summer he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
